I love you, no matter what
by GrantsNolan
Summary: The Warblers discover that Hunter and Sebastian are in love. This is pretty short, but enjoy it!


„Babe, your mouth tastes awesome.", Hunter groaned as he broke the kiss. Sebastians eyes were closed and he licked his lips. "Thank, you're not bad either", he answered as he began to suck on Hunters neck. Hunter moaned quietly as Sebastian nibbled on the sensitive skin. "Babe, don't stop, your tongue is magical.", Hunter groaned.

They were on one of the couches in the Dalton Academy senior commons. Hunter and Sebastian were a boyfriends for a couple weeks now but kept it a secret so the make-out session in the middle of the school was pretty risky.

Sebastian climbed on top of Hunter and straddled him, he leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriends lips as someone cleared his throat loudly. The two boys looked up and saw some of the Warblers standing there.

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian?", Nick snapped and glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, he was confused: "What does it look like?"

Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously raping our new captain.", Nick answered.

"What the hell are talking about?", Sebastian asked as he climbed off Hunter and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe you, Sebastian. Why can't you keep your filthy hands to yourself?", Nick spat. A flash of hurt crossed Sebastian face.

"How dare you!", Sebastian said, he stood up and walked towards Nick.

The other Warblers were silent, no one dared to say a single word.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to fuck everything with two legs. It's freaking disgusting", Nick responded.

Sebastian just stood there, Nicks words stinged like hell. He thought the Warbler was his friend.

Sebastain glared up at him "You don't know what your fucking talking about !" he said bitterly.

Nick laughed at that. "I know very well what I'm talking about! I saw you with enough hook-ups to confirm it!"

Sebastians breathing hitched "J-just fuck off and leave me alone !" he said

hiding his face.

Hunter sat on the couch and watched the battle. He really wanted to help his boyfriend, Nick was just cruel and what he said wasn't true anymore.

He stood up and stepped closer to Sebastian. "Boys, please stop.", he said soflty.

"Shut up, Hunter!", Nick said.

Sebastians rage was boling over. "You. Don't. Know. Me.", he shoved Nick and the other boy was stumbling down.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm just pointing out the truth! Why are you acting like that?!", Nick shouted.

Sebastian crossed his arms: "The truth? You freaking asshole don't know the truth!" Sebastian, quickly wiping his eyes, embaressed at the tears.

Hunter laid his hand on Sebastians arm but Sebastian shoved it away and ran out of the room.

The boys looked at each other, Nick was breathing hard.

"I have never seen Sebastian crying before.", Jeff whispered.

Hunter glared at Nick and shoved his finger into the boys chest.

"Are you happy now?", he asked bitterly. "You made my boyfriend cry."

"Your.. boyfriend?", Nick stuttered.

"Yes, my boyfriend! Sebastian and I are together for several weeks now. You're such a jackass. You really hurt him."

Nick stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"You know what?", Hunter snapped. "I really don't care if you're sorry."

And with that he left and walked towards Sebastians dorm room. Hunter knocked at the door and waited for Sebastian to answer.

"It's open.", he small voice from inside called out.

Hunter opened the door and saw his boyfriend lying on his bed.

"Hey.", Hunter said softly.

Sebastian looked at him and smiled a little bit but it didn't reached his eyes.

Hunter sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Sebastians arm.

"Babe, you know that what Nick said isn't true, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah I know. I just thought that you would believe him and then you would break up with me."

Hunter laughed a little bit. "Bas, I'm not gonna break up with you because of this

douchebag. And I know how you are. You are my sweet and loving boyfriend."

Sebastian looked at him and smiled, this time it was a real smile.

"I just want you Hunter, no one else."

"I know, I love you babe.", Hunter said and pressed a small kiss to Sebastians lips.

Sebastian looked at him with adoration in his eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
